1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a write head pole laminate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic recording head for perpendicular writing generally includes two portions, (i) a write head portion or head for writing or programming magnetically encoded information on a magnetic media or disc and (ii) a reader portion for reading or retrieving the stored information from the media.
To write data to the magnetic medium, an electrical current is caused to flow through a conductive coil in the write head to induce a magnetic field across the gap between the main and return poles of the write head. By reversing the polarity of the current through the coil, the polarity of the data written to the magnetic media is also reversed.
The main pole is generally made of a soft magnetic material that becomes magnetized in a direction perpendicular to the ABS, and generates a magnetic field in the media during recording when the current is applied to the coil. The residual magnetic moment of the main pole when the main pole does not have a write current field from the conductive coil should be close to zero, and the easy axis of the main pole should be oriented along an easy axis parallel to the air bearing surface (ABS). The ABS magnetically separates the main and return poles. When the magnetic moment does not return to an orientation parallel to the ABS, the main pole has a remnant moment with a component perpendicular to the ABS. This remnant magnetic field of the main pole may deteriorate or even erase data from the magnetic medium.